Forgotten Lives
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: This is like the movie Anastia, but in Inuyasha style! Kagome is the Princess, and Inuyasha a friend. R&R to find out what happens
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *sigh* but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Prolouge  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome Higurashi danced with her father the King at the Royal ball, having the time of her life.   
  
When she saw her Grandmother, Kaede she started to go to her only to be picked up and swung   
  
around my her father. The King set his youngest daughter down and watched as she ran to his   
  
Mother. Laughing he started dancing with his eldest daughter Kikyo, named after his Aunt who   
  
died two days after she was born. Glancing around he saw his only son, Sota, being held by   
  
his wife.  
  
Kagome meanwhile ran up to her grandmother and threw her arms around her hugging her like her   
  
life depended on it. Kaede smiled and pulled away from her grandaughter pulling out a small box.   
  
Kagome knew that it was a hollow box with something inside it, but had no idea what on earth it   
  
could be so when her grandmother pulled out a necklace Kagome stared.  
  
"Grandmother Kaede what is it?" Kagome asked, taking the box.  
  
"Open it and find out." Kaede said, smiling, handing her the necklace and showing her where the   
  
key and hole met.  
  
Kagome put the key into the keyhole and spun it. When the box opened Kagome stared, it was the   
  
Shikon jewel her grandmother had said that she was to protect when she became 8. Now that she   
  
was of that age she felt that she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"Grandmother Kaede, I don't think I can do this..." Kagome said.  
  
"Well then I'll just give it to Kikyo to protect." Kaede said smiling and counting in her head   
  
when the retaliation would come.  
  
"NO! I'll do it Grandmother Kaede." Kagome said shooting a death glare Kikyo's way.  
  
"I knew ye would child." she answered back and slid the necklace around Kagome's neck while the   
  
young child put the box into a fold in her dress.  
  
"Inuyasha, back into the kitchens with you." came a voice causing Kagome to start.  
  
Looking up Kagome saw a boy maybe one year older than her being dragged back into the kitchens.   
  
As she looked at him the young boy looked over at her looking into her eyes causing the young   
  
girl to start, his eyes were an amber color. His hair was unkept and fell past his shoulders in   
  
a silver-white mane.  
  
"Let him stay, he is doing no harm here." Kagome said going over to the boy being dragged back   
  
towards the kitchens by a servant.  
  
"Your Highness-" the servant started but stopped from a death glare by the youngest princess.  
  
"You will let him stay or I'll have my father put you out of work." Kagome said, taking the   
  
young boys hand and freeing him from the servant's grasp.  
  
"Yes you Highness." the servant said and bowed deeply and then dissappeared into the kitchens   
  
once again.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." the boy said.  
  
"Call me Kagome, if you don't I'll personally make sure that you are back to the kitchens." Kagome   
  
said smiling softly.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha, would you like to be friends?" the young boy asked, getting Kagome to smile   
  
broadly.  
  
Before Kagome could answer, however, a shout came from her father. Looking over quickly Kagome   
  
recoiled and grabbing Inuyasha's hand for support. Inuyasha looked to where Kagome was staring   
  
and felt himself shake in anger.  
  
"Naraku! You are not welcome here, leave now." the King said, glaring at the man who used to be   
  
his trusted advisor until he saw him hurting his daughters.  
  
"Ku ku ku ku, I think your wrong. You're not welcome here." Naraku said and in came one woman   
  
came in for support.  
  
"Leave, before I call for the guards." the King said again.  
  
"Fine, but you will all be plagued in two days. I will not rest until all the Higurashi's are   
  
dead!" Naraku shouted and then left before the guards could be called.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes and he wished he could help her but was stopped   
  
when Kaede grabbed Kagome and ran to her room where she started throwing things into a bag for   
  
when their train for Tokyo was to leave. Kaede lived in the city of Tokyo while Kagome and her   
  
family lived in Northern Japan. Kagome started wringing her hands and felt fear started to   
  
creep its way up her spine.  
  
The train leaving for Tokyo didn't leave for two days, when the threat was to be fulfilled. Kagome   
  
was so scared that she wouldn't leave her bed chambers and had to have her food taken to her by   
  
the one person in the kitchens she trusted, Inuyasha. Each meal time he would bring her her food   
  
and they would sit together, finally Kagome called for her grandmother to come to her room.  
  
"Grandmother Kaede, could we please take Inuyasha with us to Tokyo? I would feel safer with him   
  
there." Kagome asked, she wanted Inuyasha to be with her, he was her only friend.  
  
"I'm sorry child. I can not take him with us. If he stays here for a while longer though he will   
  
be able to come to us in a few days after we leave, I promise. Now get some rest, we leave tomorrow."   
  
Kaede said, kissed her grandaughter's forehead and tucked her into bed.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was in the servants hall listening intently to what had been said in the room.   
  
Feeling his heart shatter he stayed in the secret hallway leaning against the door that opened   
  
into Princess Kagome's room.  
  
The next day as Kagome was in her room making sure she had everything for her train trip to leave   
  
she heard a scream come from the hall ways. Running to her door she opened it a crack to see   
  
her Grandmother running to her, blood spattered on her kimono. Inuyasha, who was still in the   
  
servants hall heard the screams and opened the door to Kagome's room.  
  
"Grandmother Kaede whats happening?" Kagome asked, fear filling her eyes and voice.  
  
"Hurry, we must leave. Naraku and his forces are here. We have to find a way out of here."   
  
Kaede said grabbing Kagome's hand and her bag in her other.  
  
"Hurry, out the servants hallway. There is a door leading to the back streets where its clear.   
  
Hurry!" Inuyasha said ushering them out of the room into the hall.  
  
"Inuyasha, the box, I must have that box!" Kagome screamed pointing to where the box holding the   
  
Shikon Jewel sat on her bed.  
  
"Go, I'll get it to you, just go!" Inuyasha promised closing the servants door and running to where   
  
the box was just in time for the door to be busted open by a gust of wind caused by one of Naraku's   
  
people.  
  
"Where are they boy?!" the woman asked, holding her mystic fans that controlled the wind.  
  
"Leave!" Inuyasha yelled picking up a chair and throwing it at her. The woman dodged the chair   
  
easily and growled her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"This ought to teach you to mess with Kagura!" the woman yelled and used the mystic fans to throw   
  
Inuyasha across the room into a wall where he hit his head not remembering anything but his name   
  
and the promise made to his only friend.  
  
The box containing the Shikon jewel fell out of Inuyasha's hand and infront of where he lay   
  
unconscious. Kagura left the room and searched for Kagome and Kaede, determined to kill them so   
  
she wouldn't face Naraku's wrath.  
  
Kagome and Kaede were running across an ice covered river where there was a bridge over it. Kagome   
  
ran as fast as she could to keep up with her grandmother's strides. The old lady ran faster but   
  
stopped when Kagome screamed. Naraku had jumped from the bridge landing on his feet infront of   
  
Kagome, grabbing onto her. The ice under Naraku wasn't strong enough from the jump and he fell   
  
through, the icy current under it freezing his legs making them immobile.  
  
Kagome let out another scream as Naraku grabbed ahold of her feet trying to drag her down with him.   
  
Kaede used Kagome's bag and hit Naraku over and over with it causing him to grab at it and let   
  
go of Kagome. Kagome kicked Naraku in the head hard enough to knock him out so he fell into the   
  
ice where he drowned.  
  
Standing up Kagome ran with her grandmother to the train station where they had to run to reach   
  
it in time. Kaede reached the train faster and jumped being helped onto it by some men on the   
  
back of it. She turned and held her hand out to her granddaughter who ran as hard as she could and   
  
just reached Kaede's hand. Kaede held her hand as hard as she could but one lurch of the train   
  
caused her to accidentally let go of Kagome's hand and Kagome fell onto the ground hard.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kaede yelled trying to get to her but was held back by the men who helped her up.  
  
Kagome layed on the ground for many hours, memories leaving her mind as she did. When she finally   
  
awoke she was alone at the train station, no one was around, it was midnight. She couldn't remember   
  
anything but for part of her name, 'Gome,' and a pair of amber eyes pleading with her. Standing   
  
up she wandered around for hours until she came to a house that was filled with kids voices. Going   
  
to it she knocked on the door to have it roughly opened by an elderly woman with a stone face.  
  
"Well come in, are you an orphan?" the woman asked as Kagome stepped inside.  
  
"I think so. I can't remember too much." she answered.  
  
"Well, you can stay here until someone comes to get you. Do you know your name?" the woman asked,   
  
her voice filled with a bit of kindness.  
  
"Gome, my name is Gome." she said, and from that moment on she was known as Gome to the people in   
  
the orphanage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. Chapter One: The Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha *sigh* but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
A/N: This now takes place ten years after both Kagome and Inuyasha get amnesia. And I'm sorry   
  
for all of you who are Shippo lovers, Shippo is going to be a dog in this, SORRY!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter One: The Plans  
  
Inuyasha walked around for a while before finding the person he was looking for in the empty   
  
palace that had been deserted for ten years. Going over to Miroku, his best and only friend for   
  
the moment, he tapped him on the shoulder disturbing him from reading his letter. Miroku looked   
  
up and growled in anger from being interupted from reading from his girlfriend, Sango.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? I was busy." Miroku indicated who the letter was from and Inuyasha just   
  
shrugged his shoulders in annoyance.  
  
"Have you heard what that woman in Tokyo is offering for the return of her granddaughter?" Inuyasha   
  
asked.  
  
"Yea, 100,000 yen for her. Sango just informed me in the letter, remember she is that woman's   
  
friend's granddaughter. She adores the woman as if she were her own grandmother." Miroku said,   
  
again indicating the letter he had been interrupted from.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. If we get a woman from here to pose as this...What's the granddaughter's   
  
name again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. You remember, she was the princess here? Don't you? Or is she part   
  
of your past that you've forgotten as well?" Miroku asked, his tone changing to concern.  
  
Inuyasha concentrated for a while, and he felt the box, in which he thought was a music box, in   
  
his haori for a bit of remembrance. His amber eyes flashed with dissappointment and he shook his   
  
head full of silver-white hair.  
  
"I don't remember anything about my past. I just remember waking up in the palace a few days   
  
after the Higurashi family was killed and holding the music box. I remembered my name and was   
  
able to remember the promise I made about the music box, thats it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, anyways. You were saying?" Miroku asked, his short black hair in its ponytail gleaming   
  
in the light, along with his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I was saying if we can get a woman to pose as Princess Kagome than we can convince the old woman   
  
that she is Kagome, get the money and take off." Inuyasha said, a small spark coming into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Miroku asked, his eyes gleaming with mischef.  
  
"Of course. Have I ever been wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well...Lets see the time you-" Miroku was cut off by a smack upside the head.  
  
"That was retorhical." Inuyasha said and stormed out of the room and headed for the room he had   
  
claimed as his own, the one he had woken up in.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Good bye Gome!" came the calls of the children at the orphanage as Gome was pulled from the   
  
building by the old woman who had found her ten years before.  
  
"Gome, come on. I got you a job at the local seamstresses. Go straight until you get to a fork   
  
in the road and then go left. Understand?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Gome said and bowed her head.  
  
Gome stood straight again and fixed her ponytail. Her blue-grey eyes filling with tears as she   
  
left the place she thought of as home for ten years. Tugging on a loose strand of her long raven   
  
colored hair she had in a twisted ponytail making it short, Gome walked the road to the fork.  
  
"Why did I end up being an orphan? And why can't I remember anything before the orphanage? All   
  
I can remember is this necklace and a pair of amber eyes, pleading with me." Gome asked herself.  
  
When Gome reached the fork in the road she started to head to the left but stopped when a thought   
  
came to her. Who said she *had* to go to the seamstress job? Why couldn't she just go to the   
  
right? What was to the right? Gome sat down on a boulder where she considered going which way.  
  
"Send me a sign for heaven's sake! Tell me where to go!" Gome called out to the sky.  
  
*Woof!* *Woof!*  
  
Gome lifted her head from her hands and came face to face with a small red puppy. Staring into   
  
the hunter green eyes of the dog Gome decided that she liked the animal. When the dog grabbed   
  
a hold of her hat which had fallen out of her kimono and started to take off with it to the right   
  
side of the fork Gome took off after it.  
  
"Here boy. Come here boy! Give me back my hat!" Gome called out and then stopped realizing she   
  
was heading right of the fork. "Do you want me to go to Northern Japan?" Gome asked the dog.  
  
The dog barked happily and walked back up to Gome dropping her hat at her feet. Taking that as   
  
a yes Gome took her hat and put it back into her kimono folds she started walking to Northern   
  
Japan. Putting her hand on the necklace and pulling it out Gome noticed something different about   
  
the key charm on it. It had writing on it and she had never noticed it before.  
  
"Always in Tokyo." Gome said aloud as she read. "Am I to go to Tokyo, Shippo?" she asked her dog   
  
companion who merely barked and gave his tail a wag. "Okay, then lets go!" she said picking up   
  
the dog and walking to the town nearest her, the same one where a palace was, deserted.  
  
Gome walked around for a while in the town before heading to the train station where she asked for   
  
a ticket to Tokyo.  
  
"1000 yen." the man behind the ticket window said.  
  
"1000 yen? But I don't have any money..." Gome said and had the window promptly slammed shut in   
  
front of her face.  
  
"Pst. Pst. You want to go to the old palace in the middle of the villiage. Look for Inuyasha,   
  
but don't say you heard it from me." the old woman behind her said.  
  
"Inuyasha? Thank you." Gome said and left the train station searching for the palace.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"NEXT!" Miroku shouted as yet another girl came onto the small platform infront of him and Inuyasha   
  
for the auditions for there scheme of the Kagome.  
  
"Grandmother, its me, Kagome!" the woman on the platform said. The woman looked to be about the   
  
age of 29.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome would be about 18 right now." Miroku said and the woman got off the platform   
  
muttering curses.  
  
Inuyasha was getting mad, not one girl they had auditioned for the day was able to make him think   
  
that they were Kagome. The 'music' box infront of him gleamed almost mockingly at him. Inuyasha   
  
began crossing out all the names on the list infront of him getting stopped by Miroku only after   
  
he crossed out the third to last name.  
  
"Inuyasha, one of these girls might actually be able to pull it off. Just none of the ones we've   
  
seen today." he said taking the list from him.  
  
"Miroku, we aren't going to find her, not from this list." he retaliated and got up. "No more   
  
auditions today. You can all go home!" he called out to those women who were still in line.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha cleaned up their papers and went to the kitchens where they cooked a small   
  
meal for the two of them to begin eatting. Inuyasha was beginning to have second thoughts about   
  
this plan to find a woman to pose as Kagome, he would be better off if he found the actual one,   
  
but knew he never would. Miroku went back to reading the letter Sango had sent him and choked   
  
on his food when he saw what part of it said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have a problem. Not only do we have to find a girl who looks like Kagome, we have   
  
to find one that knows all about her, or we have to teach her what to say and do." Miroku said   
  
and then went into the explanation that Sango would be giving an interview with each of the   
  
women who came. Sango would be asking questions like 'where would you go if you were mad?' and   
  
such.  
  
Inuyasha stared in disbelief at Miroku, thinking he had read the letter wrong. But when he took   
  
the letter and read it himself he found that he wasn't lying. Growling in anger Inuyasha punched   
  
the countertop for a while before his knuckles started to bleed so Miroku had to fix them up.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Gome and Shippo walked around the palace for a while before finding an opening to get into. When   
  
Shippo ran to a boarded up opening and dissappeared from Gome's view she sighed and went to the   
  
opening looking through a crack to see Shippo standing behind it. She slipped her fingers into   
  
the crack and jerked the boards out, losing her balance as she did so she fell backwards and   
  
caused a loud crash sound.  
  
Inuyasha who had very sensitive hearing heard the crash and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked his eyes flicking to the doorway.  
  
"Hear what?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing, maybe it was my imagination." Inuyasha said and went back to eatting what was left of   
  
his dinner.  
  
"Ow...Shippo, come here." Gome said as she stood up and dusted off her kimono. When she looked   
  
to where the red puppy had been standing she saw that he was running around what looked to be a   
  
ballroom.  
  
"Deja vu..." Gome said walking around the room and picking up delicate little tea cups. "This is   
  
like a dream, I remember some of this, is that possible?" she asked herself as images flashed   
  
before her eyes as she held a tea cup with a cherry blossom flower on it.  
  
Images of drinking tea with a sister about the age of 18, a mother who looked vagly looked like   
  
her two daughters and holding a small baby boy close. A father and her dancing around the ballroom   
  
on nights when she couldn't sleep. Gome saw an elderly woman with a kind face standing beside   
  
herself holding her hand.  
  
Gome suddenly got dizzy and grabbed ahold of her head falling to her knees and crying out. Shippo   
  
ran over to her and rubbed against her legs whining as she felt tears falling down her pale milk   
  
white skin. Gome continued crying out in pain as flashes of memories came slamming into her so   
  
hard that she felt like she would fall through the floor.  
  
"There, did you hear that?" Inuaysha asked as Miroku lifted his head suddenly as the sound of   
  
someone crying out reached his ears.  
  
"Yes, but, who could be here? Its just us." Miroku said as they left the kitchens and walked down   
  
the long hallway to where the sounds began getting louder, to the ballroom.  
  
Gome had finally stopped crying out but heard echos of the cries lasted in the empty room. Standing   
  
up shakily she took a deep breath and started for a hallway away from where Inuyasha and Miroku   
  
were coming. When they reached the ballroom Gome had walked to a portrait of a family who looked   
  
a bit familiar to her was.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha called out scaring Gome enough so that she whipped   
  
around and stared at the young man who had scared her.  
  
Miroku who had been looking at the portrait behind Gome and at the woman herself stared. She   
  
looked a lot like the young child in the picture, but to be around the age of eightteen not eight.   
  
Nudging Inuyasha Miroku pointed to the portrait behind Gome and he too stared.  
  
"Don't move." they both said and ran to where she was causing Shippo to start growling at his   
  
companion's whimpers of fear.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked when he was close enough, Gome closed her eyes in fear.  
  
"I was told that if I want to get to Tokyo to find a man named Inuyasha. Are you h-" Gome cut   
  
herself off when she opened her eyes to see the same amber eyes from her memory.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha yes. This is Miroku. Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked staring at her face, she   
  
seemed familiar, almost like he knew her at one point.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to remember anything for 10 years. Just my name." Gome said,   
  
staring into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to find out why they seemed so familiar to her.  
  
"And what is your name?" Miroku asked from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Gome. Thats all I remember, my name is Gome." she said and Miroku stared.  
  
"Is it short for Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?" he asked, getting a snort from her.  
  
"No, Gome is all I remember of my name. And besides, why would an orphan like me be royalty?"   
  
she asked indicating her plain brown kimono which made her look dark compared to the young men's   
  
outfits before her.  
  
Miroku dressed like that of a monk from the 16th century in a black robe with a purple robe over   
  
top of it. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail behind his head and he held a staff for   
  
protection. He also wore an earring in his left ear that glinted in what little light there was   
  
left in the room.  
  
Inuyasha however had his silver-white hair pushed off his shoulders so it layed on his back in   
  
the middle of it. He wore a red haori, white under shirt below it, and a red pair of pants. No   
  
shoes, unlike Miroku and Gome. He had a sword at his hip, and looked like if you were to cross   
  
him you would not like the outcome.  
  
Gome, unlike the other two, wore a putrid brown kimono. The kimono ended just at her ankles and   
  
she wore a thin pair of shoes she had been given at the orphanage. In the folds of her kimono was   
  
a dark green hat, used for when it rained to keep her head dry. Around her neck was a delicate   
  
gold chain that dissappeared behind her kimono, keeping whatever was on the end of it hidden.  
  
"Princess Kagome became an orphan 10 years ago. And we are searching for her to return her to her   
  
grandmother, Kaede in Tokyo. We would love to help you but we only have three tickets for the   
  
train and that third ticket is for the Princess." Inuyasha said tearing his eyes from Gome's   
  
blue-grey eyes that reminded him of the promise he had.  
  
"Ah, but Inuyasha, does she not resemble the Princess in every way? The likeness is so close that   
  
with one glance Kaede would have to admit that she is Princess Kagome." Miroku said, catching onto   
  
Inuyasha's plan.  
  
"Yes she does, but it seems that Gome doesn't think so. And even though she doesn't remember her   
  
past life, it doesn't mean that she couldn't be the Princess. And if she doesn't want to find   
  
out then we will just have to forget about helping her and go to Tokyo on our own." Inuyasha said   
  
and with that said he and Miroku left walking away slowly, Inuyasha counting from five to one   
  
for her response.  
  
"Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" he whispered to Miroku throwing his hand up into the air when   
  
Gome shouted his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Gome called out and ran towards him. "Inuyasha wait!" she cried out and stopped behind   
  
him as he slowly turned.  
  
"Hm? Did you call my name Gome?" he asked as Shippo continued to growl at him from beside Gome.  
  
"Yes, I did. Maybe this Kaede woman is my grandmother. And if she is, then she has to recognize   
  
me. If I'm not this Princess Kagome Higurashi then I can say it was all a mistake and she can't   
  
be mad at me, right?" Gome asked looking between the two men infront of her.  
  
"Right, so your going to do this?" Miroku asked getting a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. So, when does our train leave?" Gome asked.  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said. "Your Highness." he said giving her a bow.  
  
"You call me that again and you'll regret it." Gome said glaring at him.  
  
"Okay, Kagome." he said and caused her to start. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked his eyes actually   
  
filled with worry for the woman.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just call me Gome until we meet Kaede, please." Gome said biting her bottom lip   
  
in fear.  
  
"Okay, are you sure your okay? You look pale," Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm always pale. Can you tell me where I'll be staying tonight?" she asked shrugging his hand   
  
off of her shoulder.  
  
"Find a room. Doesn't matter which." Inuyasha said dismissively, not really caring.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Come on Shippo, we have a train to catch in the morning." she called out to the   
  
dog walking down a hallway which seemed too familiar to her.  
  
"The dog does not go!" Inuyasha shouted after her.  
  
"Oh yes he does! He's going and if he doesn't, neither do I!" Gome called back causing Inuyasha   
  
to growl in annoyance.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha, she's just going to be with us for a few days until we get to Tokyo, remember?"   
  
Miroku said as he went towards the room he was staying in, the King's room.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well good night Miroku." Inuyasha called out and went to the room he had claimed as his,   
  
the one Gome had chosen for hers for it seemed familiar in a pleasant way.  
  
Gome had layed down on the bed with Shippo in her arms when Inuyasha came in. She sat up straight   
  
an glared at him and he glared back, he wasn't going to let her stay in this room, not if his life   
  
depended on it.  
  
"Get out, this room is mine." Inuyasha said glaring death at her.  
  
"And where am I supposed to stay?!" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Any other room besides this one! I woke up in this room 10 years ago, therefore this room is   
  
mine!" he shouted back at her, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.  
  
"Inuyasha, its for one night. Go find yourself another room!" Gome yelled her blue-grey eyes   
  
smoldering.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted and left the room slamming the door shut, then he did a double take on what   
  
just happened. "WHAT AM I DOING?!" he screamed slamming the door open again as Gome had just   
  
settled under the blankets in the bed.  
  
"Giving into her compromising." Miroku said, he had come from the room he had after hearing all   
  
the yelling. "Its just one night. Then you get it back, remember? Besides, I'm sure she could   
  
use the rest, this room seems like it was built for her." he said pulling Inuyasha from the room   
  
and quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I hate her." was all Inuyasha said before he went into the room next to Gome's which turned out   
  
to be the room the eldest sister, Kikyo, had used before she was killed.  
  
Miroku just chuckled and went down the hall to where his room was. Each of the people in the   
  
palace fell asleep with ease, but for one woman, whom none of the others noticed. The woman   
  
glared silently at the doors of each of the people lay sleeping before going down a secret staircase   
  
to the room where Naraku had devised his evil plots against the Higurashi family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Hmm, who could this evil woman be? Duh.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two: The Evil Man, Naraku

Disclaimer: As of yet I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!!!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Two: The Evil Man, Naraku  
  
Kneeling before a door that had a mystical field around it keeping her from entering, Kagura smiled   
  
maliciously. Knowing that not one of the three people or the dog in the palace at the point of   
  
time knew she was there, she had watched from far above them as they talked of Princess Kagome   
  
Higurashi. She had known from the sight of the young woman who had come with the dog that she   
  
truly was the Princess that had gotten away the night her family had been killed.  
  
"Lord Naraku." Kagura said to the door as the door disolved, but the barrier remained keeping the   
  
man from passing through.  
  
"What is it Kagura?" Naraku asked, his dark eyes narrowed in anger at having been awakened from   
  
his dreamless sleep as soon as the Princess had stepped onto the palace property.  
  
"Princess Kagome Higurashi has returned to the palace. I listened to the two men, they are going   
  
to be taking her to Tokyo by train tomorrow morning. They do not have real tickets so they will   
  
most likely end up hiding in the baggage car, would you like me to destroy the train when they   
  
get on it?" Kagura asked, opening her mystic fans.  
  
"No, I have a much better idea Kagura." Naraku said and with that told her of his plan on how to   
  
destroy the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Cliff hanger, no?  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three: One Heck Of A Train Ride

Disclaimer: At this point in time I do not own Inuyasha, *sigh* but in this their personalities   
  
are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Three: One Heck Of A Train Ride  
  
Inuyasha pounded on the door of Gome's room over and over again trying to wake the girl up. When   
  
Miroku came into the hallway behind Inuyasha, dressed and ready to go it just infuriated Inuyasha   
  
farther. Pounding harder on the door, Inuyasha figured that Gome had to be awake by now, she   
  
couldn't sleep through that, could she?  
  
"WAKE UP WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, having lost his temper.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" came a scream from inside the room.  
  
"I called you a wench! Thats what you are! And if you're not out here right now I'll break   
  
down this door and drag you out by your hair!" he shouted back through the door having it opened   
  
revealing Gome holding a chair over her head to bring it crashing down on his head.  
  
"If you ever call me a wench again, I'll kill you!" Gome screamed breaking the chair over Inuyasha's   
  
head and slamming her knee up into his groind.  
  
Miroku grimaced and watched as Inuyasha went down holding himself. Gome merely tried to fix her   
  
hair which had fallen from the ponytail which had made it look short, when in all actuallity it   
  
went to the middle of her back. Inuyasha stood up after a few minutes and stared at Gome as she   
  
grabbed a brush from inside the vanity in the far corner of the room, starting to brush her hair.  
  
Where had he seen that brush from before? It seemed so familiar in the woman's hand that he just   
  
stared, this had been the Princess Kagome's room, hadn't it? Inuyasha stared as the woman before   
  
him pulled her hair back, took the longest hairs and wrapped them around to make a ponytail so   
  
tight that it made her hair seem short.  
  
"Before you two get into another fight, our train leaves in an hour, but if we get there now we   
  
don't have to wait in the long lines." Miroku said, actually wanting to get there early enough   
  
to write up their 'tickets' so that they could ride the train.  
  
"Alright, Shippo, come on boy." Gome said and walked past Inuyasha with the dog following behind   
  
her growling at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked with them, all of them following Miroku who had his belongings   
  
in a suicase and Inuyasha's as well. Gome felt as though she were leaving behind her home as they   
  
left the palace, through an entrance she hadn't noticed the day before. Inuyasha watched as the   
  
woman in front of him left the palace almost reluctantly, as though she wanted to stay there, even   
  
though she had only flashes of memory from the place.  
  
After a while of walking they reached the train station where they boarded the train and Gome   
  
picked out a compartment for them to sit in. Gome sat on one of the seats next to the window   
  
while Shippo sat across from her. Inuyasha glared at the dog and Miroku as he sat next to the   
  
animal leaving him stuck to sit next to Gome. Gome was slouched and fidgeting with the necklace   
  
around her neck, which of course drove Inuyasha nuts.  
  
"Sit up straight and stop fidgeting." he growled out at Gome.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think I'm really Princess Kagome?" Gome asked, her eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"Of course I do, you know that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then STOP telling me what to do!" she said, and turned to look out the window.  
  
"Well she certainly has a brain." Miroku muttered.  
  
"I hate that in a woman." Inuyasha muttered getting smacked by Gome.  
  
At that Miroku took out a peice of paper with two names written on it; Inuyasha and Gome. Looking   
  
down at the paper he marked down another two dashes under Gome's name. The score was now Inuyasha   
  
10; Gome 30.  
  
"What are you writing Miroku?" Gome asked from the cornor of her eye.  
  
"The score going on between the two of you." Miroku said spiking up Inuyasha's interest.  
  
"And what is the score? Gome 1 and Me 60?" he asked, thinking high of himself.  
  
"Actually...More like Gome 30 you 10." Miroku said.  
  
Gome started laughing in amusment. Shippo's tail started wagging nonstop. Inuyasha looked like   
  
he was going to kill Miroku for keep score. And Miroku merely put the paper into where he had   
  
gotten it. After that Miroku went back to drawing up the 'tickets.'  
  
After a while of sitting there Gome fell asleep in her seat, her head leaning against the window.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the woman beside him and glared at her, but then his face softened a bit when   
  
he saw her smile in her sleep. Miroku had finally finished the 'tickets' and had given one to   
  
the others. Miroku had just went out of the compartment to get a drink from the dining car when   
  
he stopped as he heard two people talking about the tickets.  
  
"You know, these tickets were black last month, now their green!" one of the people say.  
  
At hearing this Miroku ran back to the compartment where Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku looking   
  
upset. Raising an eyebrow he stood up as Miroku told him about the tickets. Shocked Inuyasha   
  
suggested that they get to the baggage car where they wouldn't be asked about their tickets. Miroku   
  
agreed, grabbed his and Inuyasha's bags and left going to the baggage car leaving Inuyasha the   
  
task of waking up Gome.  
  
"Gome, wake up. Wake up!" Inuyasha said shaking the girl so hard that when she finally woke up   
  
she slammed her hand up hitting Inuyasha in the nose.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought that you were- Oh you are who I thought you were. I'm not sorry then." Gome   
  
said and watched as Inuyasha growled holding his now bleeding nose.  
  
"We're moving to a better car, come on. I think you broke my nose!" he exclaimed quietly as she   
  
picked up Shippo and followed him.  
  
"Oh shut up you big baby." Gome said rolling her eyes.  
  
When Gome and Inuyasha reached the baggage car Gome had a feeling that they hadn't told her the   
  
truth about the tickets. Inuyasha started moving some bags and Miroku was looking around nervously.   
  
Gome looked at Miroku in the eyes and he shifted his gaze away nervous about something.  
  
"There isn't something wrong with our tickets, is there boys?" she asked, looking between the   
  
two.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku who wasn't looking at either of them as Gome set down Shippo who ran   
  
over to Inuyasha and bit his ankle. Shouting in pain Inuyasha flung the dog at Miroku who   
  
caught him carefully getting licked in the face over and over. Sighing Inuyasha came up with a   
  
quick plausible lie.  
  
"Well, we didn't want you to have to mingle with mere commoners." he said.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Gome said rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kagura being outside used her mystical fans to fly to the train and used a strong wind which   
  
unlocked the baggage car and engine from the rest of the train. Smiling that her work was done   
  
for part of her task she flew on her winds to the engine where she used another wind to speed up   
  
the engine itself. Having done that she hid high in the sky using her winds to do so.  
  
~*~When the cars unlock~*~  
  
Gome and Inuyasha both lurched forward when the cars unlocked and fell into eachother, Inuyasha   
  
ontop of Gome. Miroku and Shippo, whom he had been holding, merely staggered for a bit then looked   
  
to where the source of the lurch came from; where the baggage car connected to the dinning car.  
  
"Um, guys, we just lost the dinning car!" Miroku said staring.  
  
"Get off of me Inuyasha!" Gome shouted kicking at him trying to get free of him.  
  
"Ow, I'm trying. OW!" he shouted finally freeing himself of Gome to stand up. "Something's not   
  
right, I'll be right back." Inuyasha said going to the spot where the engine was connected to   
  
their car.  
  
"Be careful." Miroku said as sparks started to fly. "'Cause I think our driver was just flambed!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and jumped to the ladder climbing to the engine. When he got there there were   
  
sparks flying that he got hit with them repeatdly. Forcing himself to look at the gauges on the   
  
engine Inuyasha watched as they all burst and flames shot out form under the grill at his feet.  
  
"AH!" he screamed and ran from the engine and dropped down onto the the lock holding the two cars   
  
together.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked, he had set Shippo down by the suitcases.  
  
"We're going to have to jump." Inuyasha said going over to the door they had used to get into the   
  
baggage room and opening it to show that they were going way too fast to jump.  
  
"After you." Gome said, motioning to jump.  
  
"Okay, we'll have to unlock the cars." he said but just as he said that Kagura used her mystical   
  
fans to control a wind to take incredibly hot coals to land on the lock melting it in place.  
  
As Inuyasha jumped onto the other side of the lock, landing on a little platform behind the   
  
engine he saw that the lock had melted. Growling in frustration he called out to Miroku for a   
  
tool kit. As the two men broke the tools on the lock trying to get it open Shippo had found a   
  
case of dynamite and started barking getting Gome to look. Raising an eyebrow Gome pulled the   
  
lid off the case to grab a stick of the explosive. Lighting the stick of dynamite Gome pushed   
  
Miroku out of the way and handed Inuyasha the lit explosive.  
  
"This oughta work!" he said shoving the explosive into a small hole in the melted lock.  
  
Jumping over the lock Inuyasha grabbed Gome and followed Shippo and Miroku behind a thing of   
  
suitcases as the fuse on the dynamite shortened.  
  
"What did they teach you in that orphanage?" Inuyasha asked and covered Gome as the explosive   
  
exploded.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Gome asked as the engine took off down the track leaving behind their   
  
car.  
  
"Well, we have plenty of track, so we'll just coast to a stop." Inuyasha said, but just as he   
  
did Kagura again used her fans to blow the bridge a head of them to bits.  
  
"You were saying?" Gome asked pointing.  
  
"Okay, but I have an idea." Inuyasha said when he spotted and hook and chain.  
  
With that said Inuyasha went to the back of the car he went under it. Making sure he didn't get   
  
hit by anything he called out for Miroku. Meanwhile Miroku had fallen into the open case of   
  
explosives. Rolling her eyes Gome went over to the chain and handed the first hook to Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" he asked as he wrapped the chain around a rail and hooked it in place.  
  
"Busy," she said, reaching her hand out to take Inuyasha's.  
  
Once Inuyasha had ahold of her hand Gome pulled him up just in time that he didn't get hit by a   
  
run away board. Gome and Inuyasha stared at eachother panting for a second before he got onto   
  
the car again. Letting go of eachother's hands and brushing himself off Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"And to think, that could have been you." Gome said her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Inuyasha said, not catching Gome's fear.  
  
With that said Gome and Inuyasha pushed the heavy chain out of their car so that it bounced along   
  
the tracks for a bit before the end hook, hooked on a board. As their car lurched forward the   
  
hook dragged the boards from the tracks for a while before it jerked the car to the side. As the   
  
car slid on its side Miroku grabbed up their bags and Shippo as Inuyasha jumped with Gome out of   
  
the car escaping.  
  
"Never again am I riding a train." Inuyasha said after they all landed on the ground.  
  
"Ow...my leg." Gome moaned rubbing her bruised leg.  
  
"At least you weren't killed." Miroku said as he stood.  
  
~*~Back with Kagura and Naraku~*~  
  
"That plan should have worked Kagura!" Naraku shouted causing the woman to flinch.  
  
"Yes, Lord Naraku. But they will taking a boat to a port south of Tokyo, I can sink the ship."   
  
she said.  
  
"No, I have a better idea. Get on the ship, and when you do take this," at saying this Naraku   
  
threw something through the barrier which Kagura caught with ease, it turned out to be a small   
  
vial full of liquid.  
  
"What is it, Lord Naraku?" she asked and at his maniacal laugh she flinched.  
  
"That, is a liquid full of delirium. It will only effect a Higurashi, it is odorless, and is a   
  
gas that is invisible. I want you to get on the ship, walk around for a while and drop the vial   
  
when the Princess is in sight. When she is infected it won't take effect until she goes to sleep.   
  
After that it is up to me. But, I want you to use your fans when it starts raining to turn the   
  
rain into a storm." Naraku said.  
  
Kagura bowed standing up. Putting her mystical fans into a fold of her kimono she put the vial   
  
around her neck in a vial holder. Just as she was leaving Naraku added another thing.  
  
"Oh and Kagura. If she doesn't die from this, you will." Naraku said causing Kagura to stiffen   
  
before leaving and taking off for the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four: The Delirium

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YET, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Four: The Delirium  
  
Gome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had walked from where they jumped from the train to a bus-stop.   
  
Setting down the bags that they had, Inuyasha's and Miroku's, Gome sat down on them to rest.   
  
Inuyasha looked back at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at Miroku who was dancing around.  
  
"I'm resting, but I think you should be asking what he's doing..." Gome said pointing her finger   
  
at Miroku.  
  
"I have no idea-Whoa!" Inuyasha cried out as Miroku grabbed him and started dancing around.  
  
"Sango, oh my Sango. I am coming to see you!" Miroku said.  
  
"Who's Sango?" Gome asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Sango is the world's most vuluptous woman! She is the apple of my eye! She is so sweet!" Miroku   
  
said dipping Inuyasha right in front of Gome.  
  
Gome leaned over Inuyasha's face and asked, "Is this a person or a food item?"  
  
Inuyasha was just about to answer when he was jerked back up and danced around with once again.   
  
Miroku carried on about how magnificant Sango was and had just started saying that she was a friend   
  
of Kaede. Inuyasha tried to shut him up.  
  
"Ixnae on the Angos dae!" he muttered but was ignored by Miroku.  
  
"Sango is the granddaughter of Kaede's best friend! We get to go see her!" Miroku said and   
  
started dancing on his own again.  
  
"Why are we going to see the her? I thought we were going to see Kaede herself." Gome asked   
  
standing up and looking Inuyasha dead in the eye.  
  
"Well...Um..." Inuyasha said, not able to come up with a lie.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha. Now." Gome said, staring at his eyes to keep him from being able to lie to   
  
her.  
  
"We don't get to see Kaede unless we pass a test from Sango..." Inuyasha said, waiting for her   
  
outburst of anger.  
  
"What?! You didn't tell me I had to answer any questions to see Kaede! I don't know anything   
  
about my past so how am I supposed to be able to answer these questions?! Show up, yes. Look   
  
nice, maybe if I got a new kimono. But answer questions, NO!" Gome yelled poking Inuyasha in the   
  
chest hard. "How am I supposed to prove I'm a Princess if I don't even look the part?!" she   
  
screamed, her anger getting the best of her.  
  
"Okay, so I forgot to mention a few minor details..." Inuyasha trailed off, not looking her in   
  
the eyes.  
  
"MINOR?!" Gome said and walked over to a bridge where she stared into the water staring at her   
  
reflection.  
  
Miroku shook his head and walked over to her annoyed at how weak Inuyasha sounded compaired to   
  
that woman. When Miroku got to Gome he pulled a flower from a vine on the bridge and handed it   
  
to her. Gome smiled slightly and took the flower smelling it.  
  
"What do you see when you look into the reflection?" Miroku asked, getting her to sigh. "No really,   
  
what do you see?"  
  
"I see..." Gome thought for a few minutes before sighing and throwing her flower into her reflection.   
  
"I see a skinny little girl with nothing to gain." she said.  
  
"You want to know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman who has nothing to lose, but a whole   
  
lot to gain. Now, why don't you let us help you?" Miroku asked pointing from himself to Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright," Gome said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, are you ready to become a Princess?" Inuyasha asked as he went back over with the bags.  
  
"Ugh," she said walking away, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, whom just rolled his eyes as well.  
  
Just at that moment the bus came to take them to the ship docks. Gome got on sitting with Shippo   
  
in her lap, Inuyasha sat beside her and Miroku sat on a seat facing the other them. On the four   
  
hour bus ride Inuyasha and Miroku told Gome all she would need to know to pass the test, along   
  
with some other things. By the time they got to the boat docks Gome had her brain so full that   
  
she felt her head would explode.  
  
"Okay, I've got it all. Right now I want to go to sleep...Or at least not have to hear about the   
  
Higurashi family anymore." Gome said, putting a hand to her temple as they boarded the boat.  
  
"I'll be right back, Miroku take her to the room." Inuyasha said and ran off to a trading stand.  
  
Gome rolled her eyes and followed Miroku to the room where she saw a small bunk bed. Going into   
  
the room she set Shippo down on the bottom bunk which she claimed as her own. Gome then looked   
  
around the room again noticing a mirror and sink.  
  
"Huh, nicer than my room at the orphanage, which I had to share with 12 other kids." Gome said   
  
smirking slightly.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha came in carrying a green kimono with a cherryblossom embroidered in the   
  
right shoulder, and a sleeping kimono which ended mid-thigh, it too was green. Inuyasha handed   
  
the kimono with the flower in it to Gome. Gome took the kimono and stared at it, just when she   
  
thought that she couldn't get anymore surprises he handed her a hair comb that had a cherryblossom   
  
painted onto it.  
  
"Its beautiful, but...?" Gome asked, her voice trailing.  
  
"I figured you might like to wear it when we meet with Sango, and the obi is the same color pink   
  
as the cherry blossom, just inside the kimono right now. Now, put that on while Miroku and I go   
  
up on deck, we'll wait for you up there." Inuyasha said dragging Miroku out of the room with him.  
  
As Gome got into the kimono she had a hard time tying the obi, she kept knotting it. Growling in   
  
frustration she undid the obi for the sixth time and sighed. How was she to present herself as a   
  
Princess if she couldn't even tie an obi? Getting frustrated she was close to throwing it across   
  
the room when a knock on the door was sounded.  
  
"Excuse, me. Is this Gome's room? Inuyasha asked me to come down here to see if you were done   
  
getting dressed or not." came a voice from the woman who was knocking.  
  
"Come in. My name is Gome, yours is?" Gome asked, as the woman came in, she wore a long necklace   
  
that had a large pendant that seemed to hold something inside.  
  
"My name is Kagura. Are you having a problem with the obi?" Kagura asked, her hair pulled back   
  
off her hair, and her dark eyes seeming like endless voids.  
  
"Yea, its my first time wearing such an elaborate kimono. Well, what I can remember anyways."   
  
Gome said, again fidgetting with the obi's ties.  
  
"Here, let me. Its hard when you first learn to do it, but then it gets easier." the other said,   
  
taking the ties and tightening them. "Is this good?" she asked, the obi had to be tight to make   
  
you seem skinny.  
  
"Yea, I can barely breath." she said, putting her hand over the front of the obi.  
  
"Okay, good. There you go." the other said, after finishing tying the obi in place.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate this." Gome said, undoing her ponytail so that her hair fell down   
  
her back.  
  
"Your welcome. Oh no, I dropped the crystal glass vial my grandmother gave me on her death bed."   
  
Kagura said, she had opened the vial holder and dropped the vial containing the delirium as she   
  
was told to, it was only a bonus that Inuyasha had asked her to check on Gome.  
  
"I'm sorry, here." Gome said bending down and handing her the shards of the crystal vial, while   
  
also breathing in the invisible delirium gas.  
  
"Its okay, thank you. Well I'm going to go and tell Inuyasha that you'll be up in a few minutes."   
  
Kagura said and left leaving Gome to ponder over how to do her hair.  
  
After thinking for a bit Gome used the comb to brush her hair. Making her hair silky soft Gome   
  
pulled some of her hair back, the top of it, and pulled it to the back of her head where she used   
  
the comb to hold it in place. Smiling Gome went out of the room and headed up to the deck where   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for her.  
  
Inuyasha had his back turned to Gome and was talking to Miroku didn't notice her come up. Not   
  
until Miroku stopped talking midsentence and was looking behind him, that is. Inuyasha turned   
  
around and stared at the sight before him, he couldn't believe how perfectly the kimono fit her,   
  
he had just taken a guess at the size, and she absolutly beautiful.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You look beautiful." Miroku said, Inuyasha couldn't say a thing, just nod his approval. "You'll   
  
have to excuse Inuyasha here, he's not use to seeing such beauty." he said, causing both Gome and   
  
Inuyasha to blush.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, but you have a girlfriend, don't you?" Gome asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Please, don't get him started on Sango again." Inuyasha said, getting a glare from Miroku.  
  
"Oh shut up. You're jealous. Anyways, in my letter from Sango, she said that the Lady Kaede has   
  
been interested in dances from the west, something called the waltz. Has either of you heard of   
  
it before?" Miroku asked, looking between Gome and Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think so..." Gome said, closing her eyes as a small flash of memory came jolting back to   
  
her.  
  
"I think I remember hearing of it, but I don't remember for sure, why is Kaede interested in the   
  
waltz?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, I'm just guessing here but, I think that the Higurashi family at every ball did the waltz   
  
to honor the countries of the west." he said, glancing at Gome as she started humming. "What are   
  
you humming?" he asked her.  
  
"Its a song that just popped into my head, but I know its not from Japan. Its probably that 'waltz'   
  
music. Maybe I just heard it before, I don't remember..." Gome said, biting on her bottom lip.  
  
"Well, if it is the music, than maybe you can learn the dance by going with it." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Okay, but why are you giving Inuyasha a look like that?" she asked, raising an eybrow at him.  
  
"Because Inuyasha is going to be your dancing partner." he said.  
  
"Fun, Inuyasha, if you step on my foot I'll hurt you." Gome said, giving him a glare.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Inuyasha said, taking her right hand in his and put his left arm   
  
around her waist while she put her left arm around his shoulders.  
  
"And one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two- No Gome, he has to lead." Miroku said after   
  
they started dancing to the humming Gome continued again.  
  
With that said Gome stared into Inuyasha's eyes hoping he didn't trample her as they danced.   
  
Inuyasha just simply moved with the rythm that Miroku couldn't out and they did the waltz perfectly.   
  
Gome felt Inuyasha begin to slowly spin her outwards and she complied, when she came back her arm   
  
went around his shoulders and he began to speak to her.  
  
"You look very lovely in that kimono. You should wear it." Inuyasha said, lost in Gome's deep   
  
blue-grey eyes.  
  
"I am wearing it." she said, her eyes staring deeply into his amber ones.  
  
"Right, of course." he said, a light blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
As the two were dancing Miroku looked at Shippo and then back to the other two. Shaking his head   
  
he realized that once they got Gome to Tokyo, Inuyasha would already be too attached to her to   
  
let go. Sighing he just watched as they danced.  
  
After a few more minutes of dancing Gome and Inuyasha stopped dancing and just stared at eachother.  
  
"Maybe we should stop dancing." Inuyasha said, staring at nothing but Gome's eyes.  
  
"We have stopped." Gome said staring deeper into his eyes.  
  
"So we have." he said, beginning to close the space between their faces at the same time as she   
  
was.  
  
Just before they were about to kiss Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and pulled away. Gome waited   
  
for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"G-good job." he said and went down to the room as the sun began to set.  
  
Gome stood there for a few seconds before it started to rain. Blinking out of her trance as Miroku   
  
took ahold of her forearm and led her down to the room, Gome looked around and saw Shippo following   
  
beside her. As they entered the room they saw Inuyasha picking up his suitcase and rifling through   
  
it, he finally pulled out what he had been looking for, a blanket. Inuyasha looked up as they   
  
entered and put the blanket around the bottom bunk for a curtain like thing for her to dress in   
  
private.  
  
"That way you can change in private. I doubt you want an audience." he said causing her to smile.  
  
"Thanks." was all Gome said before dissappearing behind the blanket into her bunk where she   
  
fought the obi off, put the sleeping kimono on, and came back out removing the blanket than handed   
  
it back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Your welcome. Does it fit alright?" Inuyasha asked, forcing his eyes away from where the hem   
  
ended.  
  
"It fits fine, how did you know my size? Heck I don't even know my size..." Gome said blushing   
  
slightly at how little she had.  
  
"I just took a guess. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep." he said laying the blanket   
  
down in the cornor of the room where he layed down, covered himself up, and was out in less then   
  
five minutes.  
  
"How does he do that?" Miroku muttered to himself.  
  
"Do what?" Gome asked, she was running the comb through her hair to pull it into a loose ponytail.  
  
"He can sleep anywhere, in less then five minutes he is out cold. I don't understand, he can   
  
sleep through anything, and I mean anything..." he said.  
  
"Well, lets just hope that the ship doesn't sink otherwise we'll have to carry him out of here."   
  
she said smirking slightly.  
  
Shippo who had been rifling through Inuyasha's open bag came out with a little box, the 'music'   
  
box Inuyasha had been keeping to give back to someone. The dog took it over to his female companion   
  
and set it down at her feet where she stared at it as visions of an old woman filled her mind.   
  
Picking up the box Gome ran her fingers over it staring.  
  
The box was golden and the top of it had a pink cherry blossom painted on it. Running her fingers   
  
over the sides of it she felt an engraving of one word; secret. Gome paused when she saw a keyhole   
  
about the size of her necklace pendant, she was about to try it when Miroku took the box from her   
  
and tossed it back into Inuyasha's bag.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Gome asked, she might have just found the thing that could give her all   
  
her memories back.  
  
"Because, Inuyasha would kill us both if someone but him touched that thing. He told me that when   
  
we met I was to never touch that box. He told me that he made a promise with a single friend he   
  
had that he would return the box back to them. I don't understand why its such a big deal, I   
  
mean he doesn't remember the friend's name or what they look like. Besides its just a music box."   
  
Miroku said, glancing at the bag everynow and then.  
  
"Are you sure. It doesn't seem to me to be a music box. But thats just me, I mean I don't remember   
  
my past from before I was eight. All I remember is my name, Gome, and a pair of sad amber eyes..."   
  
Gome said, feeling silly about how she was talking. "But, thats silly. Isn't it?" she asked   
  
Miroku who was climbing to the top bunk of the bed.  
  
"No, all Inuyasha can remember from when he was nine was his name and the promise he made with   
  
the friend to give the box to them." he said, as he got into the bed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
"Come here Shippo." Gome said as she clapped her hands for the dog to jump into her arms. Once   
  
the puppy did they fell into sleep cuddling.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile little did any of the people in the room know Kagura had been listening at the door for   
  
them to fall asleep. Once they did she knew the delirium would take effect on the girl. Smirking   
  
she took out her fans, got off of the ship into the air. Once she was she used her mystical fans   
  
to turn the small rain storm into a vicious one. Again she smirked and took off back to the palace   
  
in Northern Japan where she could await for the news of the death from her lord.  
  
~*~  
  
Gome had fallen asleep for what seemed like only two minutes when the dream took hold of her. She   
  
ended up seeing cherry blossoms blowing in a soft wind, following them she walked out of the room   
  
up the stairs and onto the deck. As she left the room she had closed the door behind her so that   
  
no one could follow her, just like a voice in her dream told her to.  
  
Gome continued up the dock and followed the cherry blossoms when she saw a boy, about the age of   
  
eight waving at her. Waving back Gome ran to where he was and watched as he jumped off of a ledge   
  
into a river swimming with what looked to be a family, the same family she had seen in her flashes   
  
of memory and the portraits in the palace. Looking down at them was hard for her to do unless   
  
she climbed onto the same ledge.  
  
'Get onto the ledge.' a voice in the back of her head said, Gome nodded and silently did as she   
  
was told, little did she know that the ledge was the railing of the ship and was only holding onto   
  
a cable.  
  
As all of this was happening however, Naraku was using the delirium to control the young woman.   
  
He had gotten into her mind and was whispering for her to do what she had been doing. Naraku   
  
smiled as she looked down into what looked to be the face of her father.  
  
"Hello up there, my daughter!" called out the voice causing Gome to stare, she was looking into   
  
the face of a man who looked vaguely like her, her father.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy is that you?" Gome called out, smiling at what she thought was her real father.  
  
"Of course it is me! Now why don't you join us for a swim?" he asked as Gome thought this over.  
  
Shippo had woken up when he suddenly felt the warmth of his companion leave the room. Staring at   
  
her he noticed that she wasn't acting like herself, she seemed to be sleepwalking. Getting scared   
  
for her he ran over to Inuyasha and started yipping in the young man's ear. When Inuyasha didn't   
  
react he decided to do the one thing he knew would wake him up, he bit the man in the ankle that   
  
was sticking out from the blanket. Inuyasha sat up straight and growled obscenities at the dog   
  
until he realized that Gome was gone.  
  
"Gome...Where is she?!" he growled out at the dog acting like he would somehow be able to tell him.  
  
All Shippo could do was bark towards the door. Inuyasha's eyes got wide in fear when he heard a   
  
crack of thunder come from above deck and he was out of the room in the blink of an eye. He ran   
  
up the stair to the deck being thrown around a bit. When he saw Gome standing on the railing of   
  
the ship his eyes got wider as he screamed her name over the thunder and waves.  
  
Gome shook a bit when she suddenly heard someone scream her name. Turning her head to where she   
  
heard the sound she saw a monster getting ready to attack her, for it was running at her. When   
  
she looked back down the ledge what she saw made her scream in fright, her father had turned into   
  
a monster, and the other family members had disappeared.  
  
"Jump, JUMP! Fulfill the Higurashi plague!" he screamed at her as the other monster grabbed her   
  
around the waist.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Gome screamed kicking at the monster, who was actually Inuyasha,   
  
she just hadn't waken up from her dream yet.  
  
"Gome! Gome its me! Inuyasha! Wake up!" He shouted into her ears having turned her around and   
  
pinned her arms to his body when he grabbed ahold of her squashing her against himself.  
  
Gome started and opened her eyes before hearing a scream in her head as Naraku was disconnected   
  
from her. She stared at Inuyasha for a second before bursting into tears and muttering things   
  
that only she could hear. Inuyasha shook her to look at him and when she did he heard her mummblings.  
  
"The Higurashi plague. The plague..." she muttered clinging to him.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"So many voices...So many faces...Its all too much..." she said into his chest crying.  
  
"Shh, you'll be okay. You'll be okay." he said running his hand through her hair before helping   
  
her back to the room where he layed her onto her bunk and covered her with a ton of blankets to   
  
keep her from getting sick.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Lord Naraku, what happened?" Kagura asked after he finally quit screaming.  
  
"She got away. Give me your fans." he said glaring at her.  
  
Kagura at first started to protest but pushed the fans through the barrier and watched as he used   
  
them to get free of it. Naraku smiled maliciously before he broke the fans killing Kagura, for   
  
those were the only things she had left keeping her tied to the living world, she had sold her   
  
soul to him for eternal life. Naraku on the other hand had only one thing keeping him tied to   
  
the living world now, his baboon skull which hung around his waist. He too had sold his soul.  
  
"Now, to finish off the plague, to get rid of the last Higurashi." Naraku muttered to himself   
  
before he took for the city of Tokyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Sango's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Five: Sango's Test  
  
The morning after the boat incident found Gome and Inuyasha rather tense, neither of them had   
  
been able to go back to sleep, they were both afraid of what might happen if they did. Soon   
  
however Gome had fallen asleep and slept peacefully, not a single dream entered her mind. Inuyasha   
  
after making sure she was in deep sleep too fell asleep, he made it a light one for if he heard   
  
the slightest sounds of the door opening he would pounce the person leaving or entering.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were the only ones who were really awake that morning so when it came time for   
  
them to get off the ship Miroku went over to Gome as she rolled over in her bed and shook her   
  
to awaken her. When she growled and smacked the young man he decided to wake Inuyasha instead.   
  
Going over to him he shook him to but he too smacked the young man.  
  
"Whats with you two? Wake up! We have to get off the ship and then we can go to breakfast!"   
  
Miroku shouted his voice echoing off the rooms walls.  
  
"Somebody shove a pillow in is mouth!" Gome complained as she covered her head with her pillow   
  
trying to sleep.  
  
"If we don't get off the ship now we won't be able to get to Tokyo!" Miroku tried again and this   
  
time Gome sprang up out of the bed and threw her pillow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wake up!" she said causing him to jump.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" he asked as she ripped the blanket off of him and started making a   
  
curtain like thing of it and went behind it and started to get into her fancy kimono she had worn   
  
while dancing the day before.  
  
"We have to get off the ship, if we don't we won't get to Tokyo. So get your butt off that floor   
  
and get ready to leave!" Miroku said, he had dressed while they were asleep.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and waited for Gome to get done using his blanket for a sheild so he could get   
  
dressed as well. When the blanket fell down exposing the young woman dressed in the kimono and   
  
fighting the obi to tie Inuyasha stared. Hearing the young woman growl in frustration he laughed   
  
causing her to shoot an icy glare his way.  
  
"Either quit laughing at me, or this obi is shoved down your throat! Got it?!" she growled out   
  
causing him to stare, she looked even more beautiful when she was mad.  
  
"Come here and hold still. I'll tie that thing for you." Inuyasha said and she did as she was   
  
told.  
  
As Inuyasha grabbed ahold of the ties Miroku had to fight off a laugh. For who knows how many   
  
times Gome had gotten Inuyasha to become a weakling in an argument. As the Inuyasha tied the obi   
  
Miroku watched as Gome used her comb to comb out her hair and pull it back holding the hair in   
  
place.  
  
"There you go. Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Inuyasha said causing the young woman   
  
to blush as he shoved her sleeping kimono into a bag he had also gotten at the trading post.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Gome said leaving the room as he put on a fresh red haori, white under shirt,   
  
and red pants.  
  
When Inuyasha came out of the room it was to see Gome fingering with her necklace, standing beside   
  
the door. Inuyasha handed her her bag and looked around to see where Miroku went. Shrugging him,   
  
Gome, and Shippo all went onto the deck to see Miroku talking to a man at the bus station. Looking   
  
at eachother Inuyasha and Gome walked off the ship to where Miroku was standing.  
  
"So, how much is it for three tickets to Tokyo?" he was asking.  
  
"Its 300 yen." the man said, looking past both Miroku and Inuyasha to Gome. "But if you want a   
  
free trip you could lend me your friend there for a few hours...?" he asked, winking at Gome.  
  
Growling Inuyasha started to draw his sword which still hung from his side when Miroku handed the   
  
guy the money before he could do anything. Gome had turned bright red and clutched her bag like   
  
a lifeline. Shippo had growled and was about to attack the guy when Miroku paid and took their   
  
tickets.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as you can tell, she is taken." Miroku said causing both Gome and Inuyasha's jaws   
  
to drop, they didn't really like where this was going.  
  
Miroku who had seen the looks they were now giving him decided to take this opportunity to get   
  
them onto the bus. As the sat on the bus Gome tried as hard as she could not to blush as she   
  
thought about what Miroku had said. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't able to fight the blush   
  
that had managed to makes its way to his cheeks blotching them a light pink color.  
  
"It was the only thing I could say to keep you all from killing him. Now no killing me." Miroku   
  
said, sitting across from the two, facing them.  
  
"I ought to nail you right now. But on account that I'm too terrified of the test I have to take   
  
by your girlfriend to even move." Gome said, trying to remember everything that had been crammed   
  
into her brain.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. We'll give you a little test now if you want?" Inuyasha asked   
  
looking at Miroku.  
  
"Yes, that will help." Gome said, and so they spent the hour's bus ride to Tokyo reviewing for   
  
Gome's test.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"I have had enough!" the Lady Kaede said as Sango ushered away another woman who had failed to   
  
prove she was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Well, let me just ask harder questions next time, Lady Kaede." Sango said but got a head shake   
  
from the Lady Kaede in question.  
  
"No, not anymore. My granddaughter is probably dead. So I might as well get used to that fact."   
  
Lady Kaede said.  
  
"Alright, Lady Kaede. I will not question anyone anymore." Sango said bowing her head in respect   
  
for the Lady.  
  
"Thank ye Sango." she said and drank her tea.  
  
~*~  
  
Gome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku had just gotten off the bus and were headed to Sango's house   
  
where Miroku knocked on the door while Gome fidgeted with her necklace.  
  
"Relax, you'll do fine." Inuyasha muttered into her ear and Shippo yipped his agreement.  
  
Sango's medicine woman answered the door and when Miroku saw her he smiled and bowed in greeting.   
  
The medicine woman smiled and was about to let them in when Sango past by the door carrying her   
  
cat, Kilala. Once Sango saw Miroku she dismissed the medicine woman and smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Ah, Houshi, your here. And I see you've brought Inuyasha with you. And who is this?" Sango   
  
asked when she saw Gome.  
  
"That is Princess Kagome Higurashi." Miroku said with an elaborate wave of his hand at Gome causing   
  
her to feel very embarassed by this.  
  
"Well come in come in. But you must leave the dog out there. Kilala has been acting very mean   
  
lately to anything besides herself that walks on four legs." Sango said letting them all in.  
  
"Shippo, wait out here, okay? I'll be right back." Gome said patting him on the head and following   
  
Inuyasha inside the house to a den where they removed their shoes and sat down around a small   
  
table.  
  
"Well, she certainly looks like the Princess Kagome. Now lets begin, shall we?" Sango asked and   
  
with that she began to question Gome, who was fingering her necklace.  
  
As an hour neared the questions were becoming more difficult for Gome to answer. Miroku had   
  
resulted to twiddling his thumbs nervously. Gome had rubbed her necklace so hard that she felt   
  
that it would melt in her hands. And Inuyasha had resulted to a nervous pace behind Gome making   
  
her feel more nervous than she had ever felt.  
  
"Now, this is our last question. It may be hard for you to answer, as it was ten long years ago,   
  
but...How did you escape the palace when your family was murdered?" Sango asked finally causing   
  
Inuyasha to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Well..." Gome started, and paused, holding onto her necklace's pendant as though it could answer   
  
for her, she was hit with a flash of a memory. "My only friend...Opened a wall and I escaped with   
  
Grandmother Kaede through it...I'm sorry...Thats impossible. Walls opening!" Gome said causing   
  
Inuyasha to stare at the back of her head as all his memories returned.  
  
Inuyasha had just stood there as Sango began speaking, "Well, it is possible. And you did answer   
  
every question right. But..."  
  
Inuyasha had left the room and went out back where he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.   
  
She *was* the Princess Kagome. *She* had been the one he made his promise to, she was the one   
  
he had been waiting for. He had been the one that opened the wall for them to escape! His mind   
  
was running all these details through his brain.  
  
Gome on the other hand had been so nervous that she had almost bit her tongue off when Sango had   
  
said the word "But." As Sango stood to pace Gome had her eyes locked on the young woman, ready   
  
to jump to her feet the second she said something more.  
  
"But what, my lovely woman?" Miroku asked standing up, his dark eyes boring into the woman's   
  
ebony ones.  
  
"Lady Kaede has said to see no one else...But, do you like the Japanese opera?" Sango asked, an   
  
idea forming in her head.  
  
"I've never heard them, but I have always died to..." Gome said, wondering what the ebony enchantress   
  
had up her sleeve.  
  
"Well, Lady Kaede and I love the Japanese opera. We're going to see them tonight, we never miss   
  
it!" Sango said, winking at Gome causing Gome to jump to her feet.  
  
"Do you mean your going to take us?" she asked, waving her hand around.  
  
"Yes, I'll get you your tickets imediatly." Sango said smiling at the excited young woman now standing   
  
before her, her hair falling ever so slightly out of her comb.  
  
Miroku didn't need to hear anymore. He walked quickly out of the room and out to the back where   
  
he went over to Inuyasha. Miroku looked so happy that he would start dancing at any moment.  
  
"We did it!" Miroku yelled, but not loud enough for anyone in the house to hear them. "Gome was   
  
absolutly brilliant! And Sango! Oh this is excellent!"  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! She *is* the Princess." Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku's shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm one friend that opened the wall. I worked in the kitchens...I had been pushed Kagome and   
  
Kaede out of the room when Kagura came in. I had promised I would get the music box to her no   
  
matter what, and Kagura slammed me into a wall where I lost my memory." he explained as Kagome   
  
came running out of the house smiling.  
  
"Sango's taking us shopping before the opera! Just think, shopping in Tokyo!" she shrieked happily   
  
as she spun in a circle.  
  
"Thats great Kagome." Inuyasha said and when she looked at him startled she saw that his amber   
  
eyes were the same sad ones she had seen every night when she tried to remember something of her   
  
past.  
  
Kagome stood in shock for a second before shaking off the feeling and going back into the house   
  
to talk with Sango. They talked for a long while, becoming close friends even as they did so.   
  
Sango called Kagome by her name, Kagome and the young woman felt a little strange.  
  
"Please, just call me Gome for now. I have had that name for a while, its my nickname." she said   
  
her eyes pleading.  
  
"Alright, Gome. Lets get the boys and do what I do best, shop." Sango said and took Gome by the   
  
wrist dragging her out of the house to where the boys stood talking. "Boys, lets go shopping!"   
  
Sango called out getting a groan from Miroku.  
  
"Sango, don't you have enough beautiful kimonos for the opera tonight?" he asked, his eyes begging   
  
not to be taken.  
  
"Yes, but Gome needs an even more beautiful kimono than what she's wearing. And besides, Houshi,   
  
you can not, and I mean can NOT wear monk's robes to the opera, or I will not be seen near you."   
  
she said smiling evilly. "And Inuyasha, if he's to escort such a beautifully dressed woman to   
  
the opera he cannot wear a samuri's outfit to the opera!"  
  
Both the boys groaned but were dragged by the girls who were ready to shop, to a shop where they   
  
could get all the clothes they would need. Gome and Sango grabbed the best kimono's for themselves   
  
and put them on, looking radiant in them. Miroku had picked out a kimono suit that looked perfect   
  
for himself, and Inuyasha grabbed the first kimono suit he saw that would please Sango enough to   
  
shut up about how he was dressed.  
  
After about two hours of shopping Sango dragged Gome away from where the boys were, whom now had   
  
to find a boarding house for the next few nights. Once the boys got a place to stay, two rooms,   
  
one for the boys themselves and one for Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha refused to call Kagome   
  
Gome now.  
  
The boys dressed and were waiting for the girls at the opera house when they came up. Sango wore   
  
a beautiful light pink silk kimono with a gold obi. On the right shoulder was a beautifully   
  
embroidered flower, in its many stages of life, but for the death.  
  
Kagome wore a kimono quiet like the one Inuyasha had bought her but it was a darker green and   
  
instead of a cherry blossom there was a light pink rose embroidered in the right shoulder. Her   
  
obi was a light pink one with gold hems. Her hair was done in the same fashion as Sango's, pulled   
  
back and held with a comb. But there hair was knotted in a bun, Sango's hair was perfectly done,   
  
not a single hair was out of place. But the person who had done Kagome's had left a lock of her   
  
raven hair hanging beside her face, framing it.  
  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome he was just about to tell her that he had to talk to her when he saw   
  
Sango. Sango however was too busy staring at how well Miroku had turned out to notice how anyone   
  
else was acting. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he was going to even compliment her.  
  
"You look beautiful." Inuyasha said, causing her to smile and link her arm with his as they went   
  
into the opera house.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said, she was looking at how much he had done to look good, his hair   
  
was pulled off his neck into a silky lose ponytail. He had actually brushed his hair, she wondered   
  
how much of it they had to chop off or how long it took to get it done.  
  
After a few minutes of standing around in the lobby Sango left to sit with Lady Kaede during the   
  
opera. When she left Miroku showed them the way to their seats where they sat to watch. After   
  
a few more minutes the opera started and Kagome was in love with the sounds of the music, the   
  
sounds of the singers voices.  
  
What seemed like forever to Kagome, for she kept looking up to where Sango and Lady Kaede sat,   
  
praying she would recognize Kagome for who she was, the opera ended. Kagome and Inuyasha got up   
  
and went to where they were to meet Sango and Lady Kaede. Just before Inuyasha went into the   
  
room Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha...I just wanted to tell you that..." Kagome said, her voice trailing off as she looked   
  
into his eyes.  
  
"Yes...?" Inuyasha asked, losing himself in her eyes.  
  
"To tell you that...I'm thankful for all you've done." Kagome said, losing her nerve she turned   
  
to stand somewhere else when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kagome...I..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you your welcome..." he said, he too lost his nerve and went into the room,   
  
accidently not closing the door all the way, so Kagome heard everything said in the room.  
  
"Tell Lady Kaede that I have found her granddaughter, Princess Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said,   
  
to Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Lady Kaede has requested to see no one..." Sango said giving Inuyasha a wink.  
  
"Tell that young man that I have seen enough Kagome's to last me a lifetime." Lady Kaede said   
  
tilting her head to the side, ever so slightly.  
  
"You better go...Come, I'll show you the way out." Sango said and started for the door.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to follow Sango before doing an about-face and going into the area where the   
  
Lady Kaede sat. Going up to her he kneeled beside the old woman getting her to scowl at him.   
  
Lady Kaede tried to ignore him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Lady Kaede, I'm Inuyasha, and I've come all the way from Northern Japan to bring you your   
  
granddaughter..." he started but was cut off by the old woman as she walked to the bell to call   
  
for security.  
  
"And others have come all the way from the other islands of Japan. I am a tired old woman who   
  
would like to live the last years of my life in peace. Inuyasha? I have heard of ye. Ye be   
  
that con-man who was auditioning young women to pose as Kagome to collect the reward money."   
  
Lady Kaede said, and when Kagome heard this she became angry.  
  
"But-" Inuyasha started but was thrown out of the little room by security who had just arrived,   
  
and had landed infront of a very angry Kagome.  
  
"You lied to me? You used me to gain that poor old woman's money?! And I-ugh! I never want to   
  
see you again Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and started to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kagome listen to me, it started out that we were only going to use you for the-!" he started but   
  
she had started to get free. "Listen to me! Its different now! You are Kagome Higurashi, you   
  
are! That only friend, was me-!" he started again but she slapped her hand across his face so   
  
hard that he let go of her giving her enough chance to get away.  
  
Kagome got to her room at the boarding house and had just started to pack up her things when she   
  
came across the comb Inuyasha had bought for her. She looked at it for a moment before dropping   
  
it into her bag hoping against hopes that it would break, for he had hurt her so bad. As she   
  
had just finished folding a kimono Sango had bought for her when there was a knock at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	7. Chapter Six: Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Six: Reunited  
  
~*~Ten Minutes Earlier~*~(than where the last chapter ended)  
  
Inuyasha held his stinging cheek as he left the opera house heading for the street where he saw   
  
Lady Kaede getting into her escort car. Forming a quick plan in his head he ran to the car,   
  
opened the drivers door and got into it. Driving off towards the boarding house he ignored the   
  
real drivers shouts as he drove at a breakneck speed.  
  
"Hojo! Hojo, slow down!" Lady Kaede called from the back of the car.  
  
"I'm not Hojo!" Inuyasha said turning his head back to look the woman in the eye causing her to   
  
gasp.  
  
"Ye! Stop this car, I demand that ye stop this car!" she said hitting her wooden cane on the   
  
floor of the car.  
  
"Not until you listen." Inuyasha said pulling the car up to the boarding house where Kagome had   
  
just gotten back to.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the car and went to the door Lady Kaede was sitting beside. Opening the door   
  
roughly, he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Listen to me. Would you please, just look at her! She *is* Kagome! Not because I trained her   
  
to be, no but because thats who she is!" Inuyasha said, when Lady Kaede didn't answer he pulled   
  
out the 'music' box causing the old woman to gasp.  
  
"Where did ye get that?" her eyes were huge as she took it into her hands.  
  
"I found it when I awoke in Kagome's room a few nights after you got away from the palace to save   
  
yourselves." Inuyasha said, causing the woman to stare.  
  
"Ye are persistent..." she said.  
  
"Almost as stubborn as you. Top floor, third door to the left. Just go meet with her." he said   
  
and watched as the old woman got out of the car and went into the boarding house.  
  
~*~Back to where I left it off~*~  
  
Kagome got to her room at the boarding house and had just started to pack up her things when she   
  
came across the comb Inuyasha had bought for her. She looked at it for a moment before dropping   
  
it into her bag hoping against hopes that it would break, for he had hurt her so bad. As she   
  
had just finished folding a kimono Sango had bought for her when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha!" Kagome called out and put her necklace back on.  
  
Lady Kaede opened the door and quietly entered the room. When Kagome heard the the sound of shoes   
  
being removed she slowly turned. Who she saw startled her.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought that you were-" Kagome started but was cut off by Lady Kaede.  
  
"I know who ye thought I was. What exactly do you want?" Lady Kaede asked, she didn't think that   
  
this woman before her could be her granddaughter, though she looked it.  
  
"A family. I haven't known who I was for ten years now. I was hoping against hope you could tell   
  
me who I was..." Kagome said, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are, but you certainly do look like my Kagome." she said, and turned   
  
to leave, the oil on her hands scent drifted its way to Kagome's nose.  
  
"Jasmine?" she asked, getting a hit of her memory back.  
  
"An oil for my hands." Lady Kaede said, pausing where she stood.  
  
"I remember...I stole a bottle of it. I poured it onto my sleeping kimono everyday a few hours   
  
before I went to sleep, to pretend that it was you holding me in your arms...Oh how I missed you   
  
when you left. For here, Tokyo." Kagome said turning to look at the old woman who had sat down   
  
on a futon staring at the woman before her.  
  
Kagome had begun fingering her necklace and it caught Lady Kaede's glance.  
  
"What is that?" she asked pointing to the necklace.  
  
"Oh this? I've had it for as long as I can remember..." Kagome said showing her the pendant.  
  
"Can I see it?" Kaede asked and got a nod and was handed the necklace by the young woman. "This   
  
is part of a secret...A secret between my Kagome and myself."  
  
Kaede reached into a fold of her kimono and pulled out the box containing the Shikon Jewel. When   
  
Kagome saw the box she gasped in surprise. Reaching her hand out she took the box gently into   
  
her hand.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel. I remember, I was to protect it when I turned eight. I didn't think I could   
  
handle the responsibility of protecting the family heirloom at such a young age and you said you   
  
would give it to Kikyo. I said no, I would do it." Kagome said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Kaede stared at her and handed her the necklace back. Kagome took the key and put it into the   
  
keyhole turning the key and opened the box. Kagome stared at the pink jewel in the box, it glowed   
  
brilliantly in the light of the room.  
  
"Ye are Kagome. My Kagome." Kaede said and threw her arms around Kagome in a tight embrace.  
  
Kagome smiled and held the women crying softly into her with happiness. She had finally found   
  
her family, and she where she belonged.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat outside on the car and smiled, he had finally done something right with his life. He   
  
had reunited his old friend with her family, fulfilled his promise, and found love. But why wasn't   
  
he all that happy about the last part?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Naraku's Insidious Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I will eventually, but in this their personalities are Mine!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Seven: Naraku's Incedious Plot   
  
(Nothing like the show!)  
  
Naraku paced around his new chambers, looking from time to time at the newspaper that lay on the   
  
table. Every time that his dark hollow eyes landed on it he scowled. Not only had Kagura failed   
  
him in killing the last Higurashi ten years before, he had been forced to kill the woman for   
  
failing him two times again. Now it was up to him.  
  
Snarling at the lack of brains he had hired to destroy the Higurashi family ten years ago Naraku   
  
felt that he couldn't have been more stupid to get those women to their job. Now kneeling before   
  
him sat Kagura's younger sister, Kanna. The younger woman held a mystical mirror which could   
  
show the future, or the things that were going on in a far away part of the world. Kanna, who   
  
unlike her sister, was silent and light, knew that Naraku would be needing her assitence once   
  
more came to where he was going to be and waited for him to arrive.  
  
When Naraku arrived at the deserted building it was to see Kanna kneeling infront of a small fire   
  
she had erected for warmth. Naraku had shrugged it off, Kanna was of no use to him in physical   
  
strengths as Kagura had been, but she knew things to come, though she would never tell, even if   
  
her life depended on it.  
  
Naraku looked down at the woman and saw that she had her mirror turned up to him showing him what   
  
Kagome was doing at that very moment. Seeing her being measured in a elaborate kimono made Naraku   
  
snarl, she had found out who she was and where she belonged. Snarling again when he saw the   
  
cause of her finding out Naraku turned and ripped the newspaper to shreds. What he saw before   
  
he had caused him to form an evil plot into his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I just decided that I would keep you all in suspense.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Eight: The Ball  
  
Kagome Higurashi glared as Inuyasha went up the stairs to her grandmother's parlor. Smiling again   
  
when Sango gushed over how her kimono looked absolutly gorgeous on her. Kagome ignored Inuyasha's   
  
presence and went back to having her measurements taken.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Inuyasha bowed to the Lady Kaede with a grim face. She had called for him to give him his reward   
  
money for returning her granddaughter to her. When Lady Kaede gestured to the money Inuyasha   
  
shook his head.  
  
"No? Ye've saved her life, and mine. And then ye return her to me ten years later. Yet ye   
  
do not want the money. Why the change of mind?" Lady Kaede asked closing the box which held her   
  
money.  
  
"What I want, you can't give me. And its not a change of mind, more of a change of heart." he   
  
said, bowed and left heading down the stairs and nearly coliding with Kagome who was heading up   
  
to her new room.  
  
"Oh, its you." Kagome said, her voice filled with bitterness, causing him to flinch inwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness." Inuyasha said and bowed leaving her there to stand glaring after him.  
  
Inuyasha went to the boarding house and went into the room to see Shippo sitting on a table and   
  
Miroku finishing with his kimono. Miroku turned to his friend to see him looking grim and upset.   
  
Frowning to see his bestfriend like that Miroku wished he could change his mind about returning   
  
to Norther Japan.  
  
"Why don't you stay here? Maybe Kagome will talk to you again." Miroku said, trying to sound   
  
optemistic.  
  
"No, I have things to take care of. Besides I fulfilled my promise to her from ten years ago. And   
  
also, Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Inuyasha said and went over to Shippo giving him a   
  
pat on the head and left for the train station, feeling emptier than ever.  
  
"He'll never know if she felt the same way or not, will he Shippo?" Miroku asked the dog after   
  
Inuyasha left.  
  
Shippo merely whimpered and looked down at the floor as Miroku picked him up and carried him to   
  
the building where he would meet up with Sango.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kagome looked out behind a curtain to see Shippo looking boreder than ever beside her throne.   
  
Sighing she pulled her head into the curtained off section and adjusted her crown of combs. Lady   
  
Kaede watched as her granddaughter searched the people out dancing and awaiting her arrival.  
  
"He's not out their child." Kaede said, knowing Kagome looked for Inuyasha subconsciously.  
  
"He's probably too busy spending his reward money to even notice. I'm sorry, who's not out their   
  
grandmother Kaede?" Kagome asked, blinking back into the real world.  
  
"Ye know child, ye were born into this world, yet I wonder if this is what ye really want." Kaede   
  
said.  
  
"Of course I do grandmother Kaede. I found you, I have a family again." Kagome said, knowing that   
  
part of what her grandmother said hit too close to home.  
  
"He didn't take the money child." Kaede said hugging her granddaughter.  
  
"He didn't take the money? Grandmother Kaede what are you saying?" Kagome asked, truly confused.  
  
"Seeing ye makes my heart soar, but ye should go with ye'res(yours)" she said and went to sit out   
  
in her throne.  
  
Kagome became quiet confused and stood thinking over everything that her grandmother had said.   
  
As she did she noticed Shippo had come out and ran past her outside, barking madly. She sighed   
  
and chased after the dog, lifting up her kimono a bit so she could run better.  
  
"Shippo! Shippo come back here!" Kagome called out and as she ran she didn't notice that the   
  
hedges she passed closed behind her, magically.  
  
Shippo stopped after a while of running, making it to a bridge where he stood growling at something   
  
in the shadows. Kagome had stopped running and had turned around, wondering if Shippo had stopped   
  
and hidden when she saw the hedges close blocking her way free. As she stood staring vines and   
  
thorns started creeping up and started ripping her kimono from her shoulders and ankles.  
  
Shrieking Kagome ran to where she heard Shippo growling. Kneeling behind the dog she picked him   
  
up and looked around trying to see if there was anyway out. As she stood there she jumped when   
  
a figure stepped out of the shadows cackling madly at her.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood in line at the train station, waiting to get his ticket to go back to Norther Japan   
  
when he pulled out of his bag the piece of paper Miroku had kept the score on. Sighing he threw   
  
the paper back into his bag but was grabbed on the wrist by a pale woman who was holding a rather   
  
large mirror.  
  
"Hey, let go." Inuyasha said but stopped when he saw in the mirror, not his reflection, but a   
  
picture of Kagome being killed by a man with a baboon skull around his waist which was glowing   
  
green.  
  
"What is this?" Inuyasha asked but when he looked up the woman just pointed to the door for him   
  
to hurry. "Thanks." he said and ran off to the bridge he saw in the mirror, which wasn't to far   
  
from where the train station was.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kagome stared at the man with long dark hair, and dark evil eyes as he advanced on her. She   
  
backed away a bit and then she remembered where she had seen his face before.  
  
"That face...The plague...The voice...Naraku!" Kagome cried out and backed away again.  
  
"Naraku! Ku ku ku ku...Very good you little bitch. Look what ten years has done to us. You a   
  
beautiful young woman; me a wreck." Naraku said, glaring at her.  
  
"Go away you monster!" Kagome cried out, her voice wavering in fear of what this man could do to   
  
her.  
  
"Now why does this scene look so familiar?" Naraku asked himself, just to tick her off. "Oh, I   
  
know, because this is just like when I died, except for I took a swim under the ice. How about   
  
you too?" he asked and used his magic to turn the water into ice.  
  
Naraku laughed sadistically and used another dose of his magic to start breaking the bridge where   
  
Kagome stood. Shippo growled, jumped from Kagome's arms and latched himself onto Naraku's ankle,   
  
causing him to stop using his magic to try to get the puppy off of his leg. Kagome was screaming   
  
her head off and trying to stay as still as possible when the bridge started to bend and fall   
  
into the ice.  
  
"NO!" Kagome heard a shout and glanced up in time to see Naraku get punched incredibly hard in the   
  
face by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called out holding onto the bridge as it fell.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her and dove to where she held on and reached his hand out to her. Naraku   
  
had kicked Shippo away and used his magic to turn a stone pegasus from stone to horse to attack   
  
Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't see the large horse come at him, but Kagome did.  
  
"Inuyasha look out!" she screamed causing him to roll to the side to just avoid getting slammed   
  
down onto by the hooves of the pegasus.  
  
Inuyasha had to keep away from the pegasus and try to save Kagome, but each time he got close to   
  
where she was the pegasus would jerk him onto its back and buck him high into the air so he came   
  
crashing down onto the bridge. Kagome had gotten ahold of the ledge of the bridge where it wasn't   
  
falling and held on tightly, her knuckles turning white as she did so. Naraku watched her do this   
  
and was about to step on her hands when Shippo attacked his ankle again.  
  
Kagome swung her arm towards a pole that was sticking out of the bridge as what she held onto started   
  
to fall. Getting her arm on it as Naraku was busy trying kick the puppy off of himself he didn't   
  
notice this. Just as Kagome got ahold of the pole there was loud splash in the water.  
  
Naraku who heard the splash had finally kicked Shippo off of his ankle. Inuyasha, who too had   
  
heard the splash screamed and ran to dive into the water thinking Kagome had fallen into the water.   
  
Just as he dove off of the bridge the pegasus slammed him back with his face and into a stone   
  
pillar which had been where the pegasus stood.  
  
"Yes! Long live the Higurashi's!" Naraku yelled, sarcasm just dripping off of his tongue when   
  
he said the last little bit.  
  
"Right!" came a grunt as Kagome pulled herself onto the bridge again.  
  
"No...You're dead!" Naraku said backing away as she tackled him and he kicked her away.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground hard as he pulled the baboon skull from off of his waist and pointed it   
  
at her, the skull glowing green. Shippo who saw a sudden glowing jumped high into the air and   
  
grabbed the skull from Naraku's hand throwing it to Kagome. Kagom saw it fall to her feet, when   
  
Naraku dived for it she slammed her foot on it, the high part of her shoes digging into it causing   
  
the pegasus to turn back into stone and explode, pieces of it hitting Inuyasha in the neck knocking   
  
him unconscious. Kagome, who saw this, growled and pulled the skull back towards her body with   
  
her heel.  
  
"This is for my family!" she said digging her foot into the skull. "This is for Inuyasha!" she   
  
said with another slam the skull started to crack into pieces. "And this, this is for you Naraku,   
  
good riddance!" she screamed and slammed her heel into the skull destroying it causing Naraku to   
  
scream in agony and turn to ashes blown away by the wind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she ran over to him, leaning over him.  
  
Inuyasha lay stiff on the ground, his body just laying there scaring Kagome. She turned when she   
  
thought he was dead, brought her knees to her chest and cried. When Inuyasha let out a groan   
  
she spun around, her hand smacking him in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha cried out, holding his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome started but he stopped her.  
  
"I know I know, I'm a big baby." he said.  
  
"You didn't leave?"  
  
"I knew something was going to happen, I felt it."  
  
"You didn't take the money?"  
  
"I couldn't..." he said about to kiss Kagome when Shippo barked holding up one of the combs from   
  
Kagome's hair. "They'll be waiting for you..." Inuyasha said, the despair not able to be hidden   
  
from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this chapter.  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
  
~*~Mel~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgotten Lives  
  
By Golden Mooncat  
  
Epilogue  
  
On a table beside the combs from Princess Kagome Higurashi's hair lay a note. Lady Kaede picked   
  
up one of the combs and then the note. Reading the note she smiled.  
  
"Dear Grandmother Kaede,  
  
You were right, I wasn't going to be happy in the life of royalties. I followed my heart and   
  
I've gone to live with my other family now. I'll keep in touch, and visit you often.  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome"  
  
"My goodness, they've eloped!" Sango cried as she read the note, throwing a hinting glance Miroku's   
  
way. "What a perfect ending." she said.  
  
"Wrong, ye mean what a perfect beginning." Kaede said smiling and putting the combs away.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
On a boat going under a bridge were Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo was sitting not to far away   
  
watching as they held eachother close. For the first time the two of them were able to kiss and   
  
Shippo covered his eyes with his front paws.  
  
On the bridge stood a pale woman holding a mirror. The mirror was glowing as she looked into it,   
  
Kanna saw a bright and happy future for the two lovers on the boat. Smiling she said the first   
  
words throughout her life among evil.  
  
"I foresaw this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats it for this story. Well, what do you think?  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
